


Beautiful

by ShatteredAria



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm tagging, Romance, We found love in the scorch, fluff and tragic who could've thought, major original character - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredAria/pseuds/ShatteredAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought everything was taken from her - her mother, her father, her brother even her dog until a someone had lit a spark of hopefulness in her heart. But that someone was taken again from her by the organization named WCKD that devotedly put themselves in finding the cure of the so called disease, The Flare. It became her duty to save her hope bringer from the hands of this doomed organization that had now stripped all the radiance he had once the first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> POV is from an original character.  
> Setting is when the Flare started and so I'm using the book universe.   
> There's a few errors, please do point it out and please be gentle about it (typo, errors)  
> And please enjoy. Thanks!

It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. He just wore his face. An impostor. He can never be _him._

“Why are you looking your father like that, Astrid?” he said, hardly keeping his tone down.

You’re not him was I about to say but he just grabbed me by the hair and he said by my Father’s voice, “You’re the worst thing that ever happened to me,” His voice was hallow. No emotion can be traced, no regrets and it was followed by a _laugh,_ a high pitched laugh that no human can make.

My eyes stung, felt warm. He stopped pulling my hair and I stooped down the floor. It was my cue to escape so I crawled towards our front door but he was fast, the impostor grabbed my foot and slammed me to the nearest wall, I screamed. I heard my bones cracking. I cringed in pain and he just cackle, clearly enjoying my pain. He turned his back still cackling, I tried again to escape, help myself to stand with my every bones screaming pain and I finally managed to take a few walks away from him but in a flash he turned again to me, as if sensing his prey will about to run away. That laugh on his face was gone and was clearly replaced by a murderous intent.

I was taken aback. My heart was hammering like finding an escape from my chest. I was frozen from my position; it was like I was just waiting for him to do his _job._ With his very slow stride towards me, I just can’t do anything. I was pinned to the ground and all I can do is to listen to my heart fast beating and waiting for him to do something horrible to me.

He lifted his balled hand, ready to punch me and all I can do was closed my eyes. Maybe I will feel less pain when I didn’t see it coming. Until I heard something shattered. It was like a glass that hit the floor hard. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my father’s impostor lying lifelessly on the floor, his blood dripping on the floor. My mother’s favorite vase was in pieces. I lifted my gaze and I saw that blonde man looking at me with concern.

“Astrid, you alright?” He asked, stepping closer with a look of concern creasing on his forehead.

I said nothing. My eyes just felt warm, my cheeks flushed and all I know is that I knelt on the ground, covered my face with my hands and just cried, and _he_ knew how long.


End file.
